Summer Time
by Please Enter Your New PenName
Summary: Lilly Likes Jackson.Jackson like Felicity.Lilly's Mother has Cancer and she can't take it. Who will be there for her? Changed Summary,same story and people.
1. Felicity,A Complete Stranger,My Enemy

It was like any other day in the Stewart household…..

Now 18 year old Miley was studying for her finals , Jackson (who was 20 years old) had already gotten out of school and flew back to Malibu for the summer was upstairs in his room talking on the phone and Robbie was on the beach reading over the college brochures of the schools that Miley had considered ( he didn't want her to go to any College).

While Miley was working on the answer for one of the problem most likely to appear on the difficult test , she got a phone call o her cell from no one other then her best friend, Lilly Truscott.

After about a second she put down the phone and yelled "Lilly in 15!".

Jackson who heard yelled to Miley said "Who are you talking to!"

"Sorry Jackson , after all these years I sort of got in the habit of yelling that out, Lill-"

At that moment she had heard a bang, "Ow , that fucking hurt!", and a " What the Hell ,Miley!"

Miley rushed the to the door," I'm so sorry Lilly , I was talking to Jackson."

Lilly jumped up abruptly with her eyes lit up and starting to brush her hair and pull out her mini mirror . When Miley started to laugh Lilly looked up at Miley and started to blush.

Still blushing Lilly said this , "Oh Jackson is here ,didn't know he was coming today ." (she tried to say it cooly but it was not working for her).

"yeah right Lilly I have read the calendar in your planner , you knew he was coming today."

"No I didn't know."

"Your planner has the days counting down to his arrival , too bad you had the wrong date."

"damn, why do I have to be so stupid!" Lilly mumbled.

"See you do like him!" Miley said

Lilly blushed as red as a fire truck, "shhh! Whisper ,So maybe I do like l him ,what is so bad."

"Nothing this is really great ! You can be my sister In-law if you two marry!"

"we don't even date!"

"so , We're going upstairs to get you two together"

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen Miley!"

"TOO BAD!" and Miley dragged Lilly up the stairs.

Upstairs

Miley and Lilly were walking up the stairs until the were right outside Jackson's door.

"I , miss you too Felicity pauses Can't wait to see you too pauses for like a minutes ok , bye pauses love you too hang up.

As Miley looked to see Lilly's reaction, Lilly walked away.As much as Lilly tried to hide her face when she looked back a Miley and Jackson's door , Miley could see the tears falling from Lilly's eyes.

_Lilly must really like him,My dumbass of a brother,_thought Miley.Miley tried to walk over to Lilly but the look in Lilly's eyes made Miley stop,Lilly needed alone time real bad.

The end………Just Kidding

A.N. Who is Felicity , is Lilly going to cheer up, and why is my best friend Hannah Keep Repeating that her Butt is on Fire. Review and remember that this is my first fan fiction ever,so if it sucked sorry...


	2. The Talk

A.N. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewer Sandylover…..Enjoy!

Setting : Last Day Of School

Everyone had finished their finals and were happy about the last day of school . It was a Wednesday and Miley has not talked to Lilly since THE DAY . Partially it was because Lilly was avoiding her and it would be too weird talk to each other. But little Miss. Miley Sunshine can't let that happen no, so she went up to Lilly in Math class (since it is the last day of school they are just doing what they want).

"Hey look Lilly it's the last day of school and I'm really sorry , but we need to talk." said Miley.

"Miley no, don't apologize ,that is the last thing I wanted you to do. This is nowhere near your fault nor even Jackson's . He got a girlfriend and I have no boyfriend . It doesn't really matter , I'm ok." said Lilly continuously trying to reassure Miley who had a unsure face . "No really Smiley Miley , I'm telling the truth ."Lilly said with a smile.

Miley just had to smile and hug Lilly , "friends again Lilly."

Lilly smiled , "We never weren't."

A.N. Sorry it is so short but remember it is 2 posts in one day…once again sorry if it was suckish


	3. Untitled

A.N.I am so happy that I have nice reviewers…Thank you even though it is only three. Well any way back to the story . Enjoy!

Lilly couldn't do it . She just can't . For all the many things Lilly would do , this was not one . She couldn't go to the Stewart house . That meant she had to see Jackson , most likely talking to Felicity on the phone , eww.Lilly has never seen her before in her life but yet she hated her . She couldn't because she knows the truth . The big ugly truth about herself , she was lying to Miley Yesterday. The only reason she got away with it was because Miley ( like no Human ) can see the inside of her .

She needed a plan .A great plan to prevent herself from stepping in that house.So she came up with one, when Miley called before Lilly came to the house Lilly would tell her she wanted to go shopping instead. Yeah that was most likely to work .So when Miley did call she told her that.

Setting : Lilly on the phone with Miley in her bedroom

M :Hey Lilly , can you come over at 4:00 instead at 5:00

L :why?

M : Because at 7 I have a Hannah and that gives us more time.

L : ok but could we go sho-

M : got to go lilly my phone is about to die , tell me when you get here ok !

L : bye.

Setting: Miley's House at 4:30

Miley was waiting for Lilly.Lilly called Miley and said that she would be there in 10 seconds.Miley of course yelled it out and then opened the door.Miley expecting Lilly to ride in with her skateboard , but today she didn't she walked in instead.

"Lilly is something wrong." miley asked

" why would you say something is wrong Miley?"

" Cuz you don't have you skateboard with you."

" Oh that time for change" said Lilly


	4. Meeting Her

A.N.This is a continuation of the last chapter cuz I was writing this before school and I saved it by mistake and that was not the full chapter. Enjoy!

Last Chapter:

Setting: Miley's House at 4:30

Miley was waiting for Lilly . Lilly called Miley and said that she would be there in 10 seconds .Miley of course yelled it out and then opened the door . Miley expecting Lilly to ride in with her skateboard , but today she didn't she walked in instead.

"Lilly is something wrong." Miley asked

" why would you say something is wrong Miley?"

" Cuz you don't have you skateboard with you."

" Oh that time for change" said Lilly

This chapter:

"So what do you want to do Lilly" said Miley

"I was thinking that we should go to the mall instead." said a hopeful Lilly

"We could do that, I guess. Just let me go to my closet with my secret stash of money ok."

"ok."

Setting : Miley and Lilly are walking to the door to head to the Mall

"Tomorrow I'm going to Vanessa Anne Hudgen's birthday party , want to come ?" said Miley

" Sure Miley , It's going to be so cool !"

Lilly opened the door. What she saw made her mouth drop to the floor , Jackson and a brunette hair girl making out.

Miley clear her throat .Jackson and the girl looked at Miley and Lilly .

"Umm… hey guys ,I would like you to meet my girlfriend Felicity Rai."

Lilly looked the woman up and down .She had Blue eyes, very dark Brown hair , and a face to kill for (I have a photo of the girl who is Felicity. If you want to see her check my profile. Note- she is an actress named Aishwarya Rai) .She was perfect.

" Hello My name is Miley , I'm Jackson's sister" Miley said shaking Felicity's hand

Lilly gritted her teeth and smiled "And my name is Lilly Truscott , Miley's best friend."

Felicity smiled " Jackson has told so much about you both , you have another friend too right , named Oliver , who is Miley's crush."

Miley glared at Jackson , "Jackson talks too much for his own good."

Lilly wanted to get out of there quick .So she pulled on Miley's hand, " sorry to be so rude but we have to go."

"you're coming back to dinner right! " called Felicity

Lilly didn't know what to say .Should she go? To sit with the boy she was in love with and the girl he loved. But wait! This was her chance to get Felicity to break up with Jackson!

"We sure are!"


	5. Dinner Part 1

A.N. This chapter is dedicated to IheartDisney128

Miley whispered to Lilly " We are ,I thought you would not want to go."

"Use your perfect Southern Brain Miley, think about it , Me , you , Felicity , Jackson, perfect chance for me to make Jackson love me , or at least like me." said Lilly

They got in Miley's car .Then Miley's phone rang, "Hello…………ok………Pure Italiano at 8:00……Formal………………Dresses………….ok bye."

Lilly was concerned ."Who was that?" asked Lilly

" It was Jackson , He said that we were going to dinner at Pure Italiano , and to buy something formal slash casual at the mall and to make it so it is on prom-ish level ."

" Prom? ok Miley."

Setting: Mall

_What to where, what to where_, thought Lilly

"Hey Lilly this dress is so calling your name"

Lilly turned around to see the most perfect dress ever !It was gold and had the best cut (can't picture it? Check profile for it.) "I love it so much!"

As Lilly was touching the silk fabric she saw the price : 258 dollars , she didn't have that much money , she didn't even pay that much for her prom dress!

"Miley I love that dress so much I don't have money for that . I only have 70 dollars!"

Miley flashed Lilly about 1,000 dollars, " This can't buy the dress."

"I thought you only brought 100 dollars!"

Miley shrugged "a girl can't lie?"

"she can as much as she wants if she is going to buy me my dream dress."

Setting :Outside Pure Italiano

"Lilly get that dumb sweater off , you look great."

" Oh I know just the effect is better." said Lilly

Miley rolls her eyes. They were finally at the desk , " Booked under Stewart , Jackson."

Setting: Dinner Table POV : Jackson's

_Where is Lilly and Miley, The food is getting cold, _thought Jackson

"Jackson , you know it is very rude to be late." said Felicity

I looked around instead of answering her. Then I spotted them , Miley was wearing this nice outfit nothing too revealing (check profile.) , but Lilly , something was wrong with her , she was wear a frumpy sweater.

"Hello , Jackson and Felicity." said Lilly

"Nice outfit Lilly" said Felicity said with a smirk

"Yours is nice too , just I could never pull off a dress so revealing. I wouldn't want someone to think that I am a hooker or something." damn what is up with these girls?

Felicity just smiled.

A.N. The Next chapter is the second part below is a preview (Note- it is not in order)

"Listen bitch, I can see right through you , you want Jackson."

I need to go to the bathroom because it is too much tension , thought Jackson

"I love him more than you could ever even worship him."

" hey everyone ok."

"Let's go some place that doesn't allow strippers."

"leave bitch , leave and don't come fucking back!"


	6. Dinner Part 2

A.N. I don't have anything to say……LoL

Setting : Ten Minutes into the dinner

Felicity and Lilly are glaring at each other .The tension was building so fast. Any minute Jackson expected for Lilly to do something to Felicity or Felicity to does something to Lilly.

_I need to go to the bathroom because it is too much tension_ , thought Jackson

" Umm…… sorry girls , you'll have to excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." said Jackson

" Take as long as you want baby." said Felicity

Jackson departed from the table to go to the bathroom .Felicity waited until Jackson was away to say her mind.

"Listen bitch, I can see right through you , you want Jackson."

" Look Miley, The bitch isn't just a dumb ass , she comes with Captain Obvious's Powers" said Lilly in response.

" Stupid so don't think you can get with Jackson because I have him already , I Love Him."

" Ha Ha , you act like you loving him means anything." said an angry Lilly

"It means a lot if you have not checked , but then it again using your brain might hurt your poor fragile body."

Lilly was fuming now, no Bitch insults her intelligents .

"I love him more than you could ever even worship him."

"that is nice too bad you don't have him."

"Come on girls don't fight." said a nervous Miley , people were staring.

" STAY OUT!" they yelled at the same time.

"sorry.." mumbled Miley as she slumped in her chair

" Lilly I have a little poem for you , Roses are Red , Violets are Blue , they are so many Bitches out there and I forget , which one are you?"

The next thing Lilly did was sort of expected , she slapped her baaaaaaaaadddddddddd.

"oh no you didn't!"

"looks like I did bitch!"

Felicity pushed Lilly , Lilly pushed back, Felicity slapped Lilly across the face, Lilly grabbed her hair and dragged her towards the wall , when Jackson came.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Jackson yell as he pulled Lilly away from Felicity's hair

" I'll tell you what is going here , you people leaving this restaurant in 10 minutes!" said the angry chef who walked away.

" Jackson you should talk to your girlfriend , when you left she was so evil. She just attack Lilly with her hurtful words." said Miley

" Felicity would never do that." said the biggest dumb ass in the world , Jackson Stewart.

" yeah I would never do that." said the biggect actress in the world , Felicity Rai.

" fine believe your girlfriend and not your own sister. Let's go some place that does not allow strippers." said Miley and she left with Lilly.

Jackson was dumbfounded.

" let me try and say sorry Jackson." said Felicity and she left.

Setting:Outside

"Hey!" said Felicity

Miley and Lilly ignored her.

"I said Hey! "

" you embarrassed me and you want to say hey." said teary - eyed Lilly

"Fine if you want to be like that then , leave bitch , leave and don't come fucking back!"

"GLADLY!" said Miley and Lilly at the same time.

A.N.- I really wished all my viewer reviewed it is not even that much of you time, just say something simple like 'nice' or 'funny' or 'sucked' something please…………..


	7. HappySad

A.N. Hey everybody I am so happy I have 18 reviews….thank you all!

Note : This is a sad chapter :( and has a little Jackson and Lilly. Also I am so sorry that I could not post for some time….

Lilly moped around for days .She felt like her life was down the tubes. All because Jackson , stupid , stupid Jackson.

She was like that for a long time. Sad and Depressed until she was sick of it , so sick.

She rose one day and was through .Through with everything , Felicity, Myra , Ellen , Emma or any of the any girls Jackson had dated . They better watch out cause Lilly was coming and was not leaving until Jackson was holding her in his arm.

She grabbed her usual clothes and ran down stairs to head to the Stewart house.

"Lilly dear , can you check the mail before you leave?" said Mrs. Truscott

" Sure mom." Lilly

Lilly was always trying to please her mom since Mrs. Truscott had been diagnosed with Brain Tumor and Breast cancer.

Lilly got the mail. There it was. Her Letter for The College she had decided on : Brown University .She had picked it up and called her mom.

" Mom! The Letter is here !"

" Lilly it's here that is so nice." said Mrs. Truscott as she walked in the room

" It's fat mom and you know what fat means," said Lilly

"ACCEPTANCE!" they both said at the same time with excitement.

Lilly opened the letter very carefully .It read :

Dear Ms. Lilly Truscott ,

Congratulations , Ms. Truscott! You have been accepted to Brown University under a full scholarship……………………………………………………………We hope you enjoy your learning experience at Brown! (I know that Lilly is the smart one in the bunch but in my fan fic she is)

"I got in ! I really, really got in , mom !" Lilly started jumping up and down , with her mother in hand. Everything was so happy until…………….

Her mother started to feel sick. Lilly helped her to the chair but Mrs. Truscott insisted on standing up. Everything happened so quick for Lilly , one minute her mother was on the her feet and the next her body was lifelessly on the floor.

"Mom," Lilly shook Mrs. Truscott "Mom, don't do this to me please," Lilly shook her again "MOM!" Lilly started to cry. Then something flashed across her mind : 911.

Lilly grabbed the phone and dialed the number as quickly as she could.

"What's the emergency?" asked the woman on the other line

"My mother was feeling really sick and she collapsed on the floor."

" The ambulance is on it's way , do you want me to stay on the line until they come.

"No thank you , I need to call some other people."

"Ok , Miss .Good bye and I wish your mother the best."

" Thank you, and goodbye also." Lilly managed to choke out without letting the woman know she was crying .

Lilly turned to her mother. She couldn't help but stare at her mother. She stood still staring at her mother like that for 2 minutes . Then she called Miley and told her what happened.

"Hello" said Miley

"Hey Miley" Lilly said trying to hold back tears

" Are you ok ? " said Miley with concern

" Not really , I got into Brown though."

" OMG , I got into Johnson and Wales ! But why are you sounding so sad , aren't you happy to get into your dr-"

Lilly cut her off.

"The ambulance is on the way to my house , " Lilly couldn't take it anymore, so she burst into Hardcore tears " My mom fainted."

" Lilly I am so sorry , I will be on my way as soon as I can but I can't be there until 11:00." ( It's 10:10)

"Ok but why."

"My car can't turn on , so it at the shop and I have to wait for Jackson to come home."

"Ok , Miley bye"

About one minute later the ambulance came.

" Would you like to go with her." said the stupid , stupid paramedic

" Of course I will."

Setting: Stewart Home

"Where the hell is he , he said he would be here by now" said a frantic Miley

"Where is who" said a male voice

"Miley turned around to see Jackson.

"JACKSON !"

" what , Miley."

Instead of explaining ,she went up to Jackson and started to drag him.

"What are you doing Miley!"

"We are going to the hospital , Jackson."

Instantly Jackson knew what Miley was talking about.

"Let's go Miley!" said a very worried Jackson

A.N. I might post more tomorrow.Or tonight


	8. Why She Goes Through Trouble To Have Him

A.N. This is sadly the chapter before the last… I think… It may be depends.

Lilly was sitting in the hospital crying her eyes out .The Doctors had not come to there to update her and when she went to the desk they said that the doctors had no updated her but the receptionist would call the people sitting outside the operating room to update her or tell her what time one of the doctors would come to update Lilly.

_Where is Miley and Jackson_, thought a very sad Lilly

"Lilly! We are finally here." said a Person

Lilly turned around to see Miley and Jackson standing there.

"Miley and Jackson!" Lilly ran to Jackson and without much thought started to cry into Jackson's shoulder.

_Just like last summer_, thought Lilly.

Flashback Baby:

_Setting: Stewart Home Last summer_

_Lilly had just gotten from her mother's doctors appointment, those types where the doctor wants all the family members to be present._

_It was the day that she found out that her Mom had Brain Tumor and Breast Cancer. The Breast Cancer had been there for sometime and her mom's bad accident had a very weird effect on her mom, causing her mom to have Brain Tumor._

_Lilly had walked into the Stewart hoping Miley was there:_

"_Hello Jackson. Have you seen Miley?" Lilly said with no emotion what so ever_

_Jackson stared at her. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy._

"_Is she, I **really** need to talk to her."_

"_No she traveled to Disneyworld to do a concert, but are you ok? "_

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_Because you came in here so unenergetic, and you look like you have been crying, where has the Lilly I know have gone?"_

_Lilly couldn't take it anymore .She burst into tears._

"_Hey don't cry." Jackson walked over to Lilly and hugged her._

_Over the few months Jackson and Lilly had been tight. When either needed a friend to talk to they would talk to each other._

End Flashback ( duh!)

_That is why I fell in love with him,_ Thought Lilly.

A.N. I have officially decided of how many chapters it will be ,but it is a surprise! Also I will have a Sequal to this story called College Years Or Something, which is the story of Lilly going to Brown University. The only reason I pick that school is because I live in Rhode Island and I would really know what I am talking about .


	9. SadHappy

A.N. This is sadly the last chapter. It takes place about a month Lilly's mother went to the hospital. Also at the end it has an epilogue.

She was really gone. Lilly's mother was really gone. She had pasted away only 5 minutes ago. She was sentenced dead at exactly 1: 30:30 pm.

Lilly had checked up on her mom, like she did everyday since the Emergency Call. But today was different, today was the day that Lilly's mother had agreed to write out her will. Lilly did not think that her mother would die that day but she still wanted her mom to sign the paper and write out exactly the way she wanted the life to be when she had pasted away ( have you ever thought of a will that way because I never really thought of it that way until now). Lilly badly wanted to know what her mother was writing but Mrs. Truscott said that she wanted Lilly to read it when her she really pasted away. And Lilly respected that…….. Well sort of.

Lilly was not facing the truth. She kept replaying a little tape in her head that said Lilly would never ever get to see the will because her mother would never die. Over and over the same thing filled her head.

Then it was close to the end for Mrs. Truscott. The machine that was measuring her heart beat was slowing down and Mrs. Truscott knew it. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Went the machine. Right as Mrs. Truscott had placed the pen down signaling that she was done writing the machine beeps started to slow down ( 1:30:02). She said her final words , I love you (1:30:12) and with much strain she gestured for Lilly to come hug her (1:30:22).As soon as Lilly hugged her she died.

" I love you too mom so much." Lilly said not noticing that her Mother was died. But then she heard the sound. The sound that was piercing through the silence between the too , as if it was set to answer all her confusing .Why was her mom not hugging back huh? She was dead. Why was her mom silent? She was died.

Just then a doctor came and heard the beep. He called for some other doctors and Lilly grabbed the will.

Lilly stared at her mom, even when she was being pushed out the room.

Lilly looked at the will and skipped all the technical stuff and opened up the letter her mother had written to Lilly:

_Dear Lillian, _

_It is so weird how you never liked Lillian. You even wrote on your college application that your name was Lilly. But I guess you won't be mad since I am most likely dead now. I will tell you what change will happen and what I wish for you._

_What Will Happen _

_1.You will go to Brown._

_2. You will marry Jackson._

_3. You will find your Father and _

_Let him give you away when_

_You marry Jackson and tell him_

_About me._

_What I Wish Would Happen_

_1. You tell Jackson_

_2. You do everything I wish to happen._

_3. You make yourself so happy._

_4. You don't cry about my death_

"Too late Mom" Lilly said as a tear fell from her eyes.

Lilly did what her heart told her to do next. Call someone. Someone who could comfort her the most. No not Miley nor Oliver. But Jackson.

She dialed his number.

"Hello?"

" Hey Jackson."

"Oh hey Lilly , I broke up with Felicity."

"That is so great, but my mom just died." She stated bluntly. Started to cry.

"Oh man I am so sorry. You want me to come? "

" That would be nice. Maybe just pick me up , I officially hate hospitals."

" Ok, be there in 10. Bye."

"Bye Jackson." She hung up the phone.

Lilly didn't feel like calling Miley nor Oliver. She felt like she should be with Jackson.

Setting: 10 minutes later

Jackson came and hugged Lilly really tight.

" Thanks, I really needed that. Now I need to breath Jackson." Said a muffled and suffocated Lilly.

" Sorry , do you want to leave now."

" Yeah but I have to wait to get some things from the doctors."

Setting: Jackson's Car

" Where do you want to go? "

" To Pluto, please."

" I meant some place where we can actually reach."

Lilly started to chuckle but then stopped. How could she laugh when her mother just died.

" You know , when my mom died I tried to not be happy. I thought that being happy would upset my mom because my mom wanted me to stay sad for her death and that people would think that I have no heart because my mom died and I was still happy. But then my dad told me that being sad is what is making her upset. You could laugh if you want and be happy. I bet that is what your mom wants."

" She did say in a letter that she wants me to be happy."

" So be happy Lilly."

Lilly smiled , a real smile too.

" I want to go to The Skate Park. Just skate."

Setting: Skate Park

Lilly and Jackson had just finished skating. They both were breath heavily.

" That…..was…….so……..fun!" said Lilly

"See Lilly, I Told you that being unhappy would be worse than being happy."

" Yeah , I guess you were right. But still Rest in Peace Mom."

"Rest in Peace. You know how me and Felicity broke up? Well I found that she was cheating on me. With some guy name Griffin Teller. She told me the only reason why she cheated was because of you."

"Me?" Lilly acted like she was shocked

"Yeah, you know the fight. She told me you slapped her because you liked me. Is that true?"

Lilly blushed.

"Sort of, "

Jackson was silent. _She likes me too!_

"But I know you think I am a kid and all and stuff, so I will just lea-"

Jackson Kissed her. Their foreheads touched as they looked at each other.

"I don't think you're a kid. Your only 2 years younger."

Lilly laughed and kissed him.

Epilogue:

Lilly looked at her mother grave. It was so dead looking.

She put down the flowers and began to talk to her mom.

"I want to say first that I love you. You never did get to hear that because you died. Before I start to cry I want you to know that I will come and visit you everyday until I move to Rhode Island. Also I will make sure to fulfill your wishes mom and go find dad with your info. You know it is so weird that I have not seen him in 4 years. My own dad.

But I am not doing it alone just so you know." She started to cry.

Then Jackson came and hugged her.

"I'm doing it with Jackson."

The End. For real.

A.N. This took me 3 days to write so please review.


End file.
